El oscuro secreto del profesor Snape
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: ¿Cual es la causa del voluble carácter de Snape? ¿Que hace que pase de estar molesto a estar realmente cabreado a la velocidad de la luz? ¡El trío dorado de los leones lo averiguará! o morirá en el intento, que es lo más seguro ¬¬'


**EL OSCURO SECRETO DEL PROFESOR SNAPE**

_By: Neko-chan_

Vale, mi primer Disclaimer (o como se diga): los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y demás asociados (Como si alguien no lo supiera aún a estas alturas ¬¬). No gano gana... digo, no gano nada con esto (si ganara algo... ¬¬), solo lo hago para pasar el rato. ¿Falta algo más¿no?

¡Pues a leer!

* * *

El profesor Snape siempre ha tenido un carácter muy variable y especialmente amargado, furioso y violento, pero nadie sabía por que. Una semana estaba tan normal y a la siguiente se dedicaba a dar castigos y a quitar puntos a diestro y siniestro. Algunos se preguntaban que podía causar aquellos drásticos cambios de humor.

¿Estudiantes incompetentes explotando calderos?

¿Hurtos en su almacén privado?

¿Cierto trío dorado que lo sacaba de sus casillas?

¿Indigestión aguda y severa? A saber...

Cierto día, un lunes para ser más exactos, el profesor Snape amaneció especialmente cabreado. De camino al Gran Comedor asustó a muerte a un grupo de primero de Hufflepuff por, según él, "Reír demasiado fuerte".

Durante el desayuno estuvo tan furioso que la leche se agrió en la jarra, el profesor Flitwick (sentado a su derecha) casi se atraganta con las prisas de terminar temprano para no estar cerca de él y la profesora Trelawney (sentada a su izquierda) proclamó con voz mística que su Visión le aseguraba que todo el que se le acercara sufriría las crueldades más severas del destino.

La primera de sus clases fue un auténtico infierno para los alumnos de sexto. Tres chicas de Ravenclaw tuvieron que abandonar la clase con un ataque de histeria y el resto salió tan pálido que parecía que la clase la hubiera dado un dementor.

La siguiente clase resultó ser Slytherin y Hufflepuff de segundo, claro que el hecho de dar clase a sus queridas serpientes apenas contribuyó a mejorar su humor y menos aún cuando un Slytherin hizo que su poción disolviera el caldero. Por primera vez en muchos años, Severus Snape quitó puntos a la casa Slytherin (para sorpresa y asombro de los alumnos presentes).

La hora de comer no fue mucho mejor que el desayuno. Flitwick consiguió sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y Trelawney decidió comer en sus habitaciones 'para que su ojo interior no se nublara', según ella... Sus lugares fueron ocupados por Sinistra y Sprout, las cuales no pudieron probar bocado debido a que las hondas negativas (NdN-C: Eso parece sacado de Fruits Basket...) que emanaban de Snape les provocaba nauseas y dolor de cabeza.

Y para rematar el día, su grupo preferido: sesión doble de pociones con 4º Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Conforme pasaban los minutos su humor fue empeorando gradualmente. Y el hecho de que Neville y Dean estuvieran más torpes que de costumbre no ayudaba. Si Snape hubiera tenido un contador de mala leche sobre su cabeza, todos hubieran podido ver como rayaba peligrosamente el máximo. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Harry, harto de los insidiosos comentarios de Malfoy, le tiró un baso lleno a rebosar de un 'delicioso' jugo de babosa en plena cara. Snape gritó como nunca en su vida (muchos temieron que la vena de su cuello reventara), quitó nada menos que 40 puntos a los pobres Gryffindor.

- ¡POTTEEEEEEER¡Está castigado! Durante TODAS las tardes de las próximas DOS semanas.

Después de semejante descarga de furia, la cena encontró a Snape visiblemente más relajado. Quien no lo estaba era cierto chico dorado de Gryffindor que en ese momento se encontraba hablando (NdN-C: yo diría que más bien estaba despotricando) con sus amigos sobre cierto profesor amargado y su repentino aumento de mal genio.

- A este le pasa algo - dijo Harry en un susurro más para si mismo que para sus amigos -, tenemos que descubrir que le causa estos repentinos cambios de humor.

- A ver... los lunes el humor del profesor Snape empeora considerablemente - empezó a decir Hermione pensativa.

- Ajá - asintieron los dos muchachos.

- Los viernes... se le ve especialmente ansioso, como si deseara que llegara el fin de semana...

- ¿Que puede ocurrir un fin de semana para que Snape se altere tanto antes y después de este?

- Estará resacoso - dijo Ron.

- La resaca no le puede durar toda la semana - dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- Pues... a lo mejor sale de marcha y no liga, eso explicaría su mal genio ¿no? - dijo Ron.

- Ron, eso es imposible - dijo Harry - esto sucede todas las semanas, debería estar acostumbrado, además, si fuera eso... es normal que no ligue.

- ¡Harry, eso que has dicho es cruel! - dijo Hermione adoptando su posición de 'abogada defensora'.

- Pero, Hermione no puedes negar que es verdad - protestó Harry.

- Bueno... si, pero...

- ¡Hey! Y si ha conseguido novia y esta le ha engañado con otro, eso explicaría el mal humor de esta vez - dijo Ron.

- Pero...

- Podría ser... - dijo Harry - si juntamos la primera y segunda opción...

- No creo que sea eso - sentenció Hermione.

- Bueno... ¡sea lo que sea lo descubriremos!

- ¡Sí, lo descubriremos! - corroboró Ron.

Durante el castigo de esa tarde, el cual consistía en limpiar todo el estropicio que había causado un Hufflepuff de primero en la última hora (que era bastante), Snape había aprovechado para largarse, le encantaba castigar a ''esos' (léase ese) molestos Gryffindor', pero se aburría durante el tiempo que duraba el castigo (por eso siempre 'los' pinchaba para que 'hicieran' algo mal.  
Mientras fregaba un caldero, el cual parecía que se fuese a romper en cualquier momento...

- '¿Por qué no lo tira y compra otro? Acabaría antes'

... una lechuza parda entró (por Dios sabe donde), portando un paquete para Snape.

Harry intentó acercarse pero el maldito bicho no le dejó, pero aún así Harry pudo apreciar que el paquete era ¡nada más y nada menos que un paquete muggle! En ese mismo instante entró Snape, el cual se alteró cuando vio a la lechuza con el paquete (la cual lo miraba impaciente) y al odioso de Potter en la misma habitación, al contrario de lo que pensaba Harry, Snape se limitó a echarlo de allí mientras guardaba el paquete en un cajón.

Cuando llegó a su Sala Común (cabe decir que era bastante tarde) se encontró con que Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando sentados delante del fuego. Harry se acercó a ellos y les relató todo lo que había pasado en las mazmorras.

- Valla... un pedido... - dijo Hermione - tal vez sea un pedido de pociones prohibidas, peligrosos e ilegales...

- No creo, era un paquete muggle - dijo Harry pensativo.

- Tal vez sea un regalo de su novia - dijo Ron después de bostezar.

- ¡Y dale! - dijo Hermione con resignación - que manía, no puede ser de 'su novia' porque era un paquete muggle y no creo que Snape se relacione mucho con ellos.

- Pues algo porno.

- Solo piensas en eso ¿o que? - dijo Hermione indignada.

- Jajajaja, puede ser cualquier cosa¿por qué no lo averiguamos nosotros mismos?

- Vale, pero otro día - dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento -. Buenas noches...

- Buenas noches - respondieron los otros dos.

- Harry, no me parece correcto...

- Vamos Hermione, si te estás muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.

- Yo... bueno ¡está bien!... buenas noches. - dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

- Buenas noches. - respondió Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

Llegó el jueves y aprovechando que había claustro de profesores se colaron en el despacho de Snape.

- Harry ¿y si acaban pronto la reunión? Nos pillará - dijo Hermione angustiada.

- Tranquila Herm he traído la capa y el mapa, no pasará nada.

- Harry ¿donde dijiste que había guardado el paquete? - preguntó Ron.

- En el segundo cajón del escritorio.

Ron miró donde le había dicho Harry, pero no encontró nada.

- Aquí no hay nada

- ¿Has mirado bien?

- Si, en todos los cajones pero no hay nada.

- Si era algo importante y que no quería que nadie viera, no lo habrá dejado aquí para que lo vea cualquiera. Ya lo habrá guardado en su habitación...

- ¡Pues claro¡Como no se me había ocurrido! - exclamó Harry.

- Pues la llevamos clara¿alguien sabe donde están las habitaciones del murciélago? - preguntó Ron.

- No, ni idea.

- Yo si - contestó Harry sonriente - al menos eso creo, anoche mientras tú dormías - señaló a Ron - lo miré en el mapa de mi padre.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar? - pregunto Hermione, no le gustaba la idea de meterse en las habitaciones de su profesor de pociones.

- Si, por aquí debe haber un pasillo secreto, haber...

- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Ron

- El mapa Ron, el mapa - contestó simplemente (NdN-C: vamos que vio en el mapa como Snape pasaba de su despacho a sus habitaciones por un pasillo secreto ¿lo entiendes ahora tu-Ron de Hogwarts? Ron: ¬¬).

Después de buscar durante un rato encontraron la puerta secreta, mejor dicho: tropezaron. Ron tropezó con una losa suelta y al instante una entrada apareció en la pared, el trío entró, estuvieron un rato andando hasta que, ante ellos se alzaba una puerta de roble.

- Ya hemos llegado ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó Hermione.

- Pues la abrimos - contestó Ron - ¡Alohomora! - Nada, no se habría.

- Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan fácil.

- ¿Pues que hacemos, listilla? - Hermione le fulminó con la mirada (si las miradas matasen muchos estarían más que muertos).

- Debe de haber una contraseña... - dijo Hermione.

- Cual será... ¿algún nombre de alguna poción rara? - dijo Ron.

- No se... tal vez... - dijo Harry - ¡Malditos Gryffindor! - exclamó en broma para probar. Su dos amigos rieron divertidos, pero al instante pararon.

La puerta se abrió invitándoles a pasar.

- Que contraseña más original ¿no? -dijo Ron con mofa.

Ante ellos se encontraba una habitación sobria y un tanto oscura, muy acorde al profesor.

- Harry mira el mapa, no quiero que nos pille - pidió Hermione.

- Ah, si, a ver... todavía está en la reunión.

- Vale.

- Hey, esto es muy raro - dijo Harry - según el mapa debería de haber dos puertas. Esa y otra puerta allí.

- Tal vez tapió la otra puerta porque no le hacía falta - sugirió Ron, pero los otros dos no le hacían caso.

Mientras Harry y Hermione miraban el mapa, Ron curioso, abrió la única puerta que había en el lugar, encontrándose con el dormitorio de Snape, con lo cual cerró la puerta de golpe. Mejor no saber que podía haber por allí dentro...

- Deja de jugar Ronald - le riñó Hermione mientras Harry se acercaba a la pared de la discordia. Al apoyar la mano en ella la atravesó - ¡Anda, pero si era una ilusión! - Harry entró y al momento sacó la cabeza por la pared - ¡Hey! Venid, mirad esto.

Ron y Hermione entraron, ante ellos se alzaba una pequeña biblioteca. Muchas estanterías a rebosar, un sillón negro de aspecto muy cómodo y una pequeña mesita auxiliar a su lado. Pero lo más desconcertante era el tema de los libros allí escondidos. No eran libros prohibidos o de magia oscura: Eran cómics manga.

Los ojearon por encima descubriendo títulos tales como: La sonrisa del vampiro, Tokyo Babylon, Inu-Yasha, Saiyuki, Noise, Blame, Hellsing, X/1999, Ranma 1/2, Detective Conan (esta última ocupaba un estante entero y además Ron hizo notar lo mucho que el protagonista se parecía a Harry), FullMetal Alchemist, etc... Los tres amigos decidieron irse corriendo al ver en el mapa que el profesor salía de la sala de profesores junto a los demás, la reunión había acabado.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione les habló del manga y que era.

- El Manga es como se denomina a los cómics en Japón. Hay varios tipos y géneros dependiendo de la edad y del sexo del lector: Seinen que es para adultos, Shojo que es para chicas adolescentes, shonen para chicos, etc. etc... pero en otros países también tienen mucho éxito así que las editoriales los importan.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú esto? Nunca te he visto con un libro de esos. - preguntó Harry.

- Muy fácil, tengo una prima otaku y ella me habló sobre este mundillo. Lo cierto es que hay algunas historias muy interesantes, y ni te imaginas lo cerca del mundo mágico que están a veces... Aunque yo creo que es o bien por que el autor es mago o está relacionado de alguna manera con nuestro mundo.

- Vale, Snape es un friki - dijo Ron -. Pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con sus cambios de humor.

Hermione suspiró, todo lo que tenía que ver con lo muggle o se lo dabas bien masticado o no pillaba ni una.

- Verás Ron, las editoriales en nuestro país suelen publicar los mangas, dependiendo de la colección, una o dos veces al mes, más o menos en las fechas en que Snape se pone de mal humor.

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo! - exclamó Ron - Si no llegan a su hora, Snape se desespera por no saber la continuación de lo que ha leído.

- Exacto - dijo Hermione.

- Conclusión: Snape es un friki que se pone de malas cuando sus cómics no llegan.

- Hey, ahora que sabemos su contraseña, podríamos hacerle unas cuantas bromitas.

- ¡Ron! -gritó Hermione.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de cierto profesor:

- Jajajajaja - el profesor Snape reía a sus anchas mientras leía su nuevo cómic (NdN-C: el que había llegado durante el castigo de Harry, por si alguien se lo pregunta): Lamu, la chica invasora.

Una historia muy entretenida sobre una chica extraterrestre que venía a la tierra a buscar marido y elegía al tipejo más fantoche, mujeriego y pervertido que se le cruzó por delante.

Estiró la mano y cogió su copa de cerveza de mantequilla. Adoraba aquellas tranquilas tardes. Él solo en su biblioteca particular (y secreta), con sus mangas y una buena cerveza fresquita.

Todavía recordaba con nostalgia como se había aficionado: Le había requisado a un alumno un manga (NdN-C: que aún conservaba, el muy canalla no se lo devolvió), se lo leyó y le gustó tanto que pidió la continuación a la dirección que venía en la última página (y el principio, el que tenía era el número tres). La editorial además del cómic, le mandó un catálogo de otras de sus publicaciones. Snape jamás pensó que hubieran tantos y tan variados, así que empezó pidiendo solo el primero de los que veía interesantes, de los que le gustaban pedía los siguientes números... y el resto es historia.

Así fue como se había aficionado, aunque le daba vergüenza (NdN-C: es un chico sensible y tímido (sarcasmo puro)), por eso los tenía ocultos, pero la verdad es que disfrutaba como un enano leyendo. Y perdía los estribos cuando la editorial no respetaba los plazos de entrega, pero tras estos disgustos siempre obtenía su recompensa.

**FIN**

I s'ha acabat, s'ha acabat!

Jeje ¿que tal? Este es mi primer fic de HP y el segundo que escribo en mi vida XD. El 1º debe de ser peor de lo que pensaba, porque hace más de un mes que lo subí y no tengo ni un puñetero review .

La idea llegó un día que regresaba de mi tienda manga adorada y prexioxa... Le iba comentando a mi hermana que tardaba mucho en llegar el último número de Angel Sanctuary. Después... no sé como la verdad, empezamos a hablar de Harry Potter y surgió la loca idea de: '¿Y si Snape fuera un otaku?'

El resto del camino (unos 10 o 15 minutos a pata), nos lo pasamos comentando que tipo de mangas leería Sevy-chan y al llegar a casa empecé a apuntar las ideas (bueno, mi hermana las apuntaba y yo las dictaba :P). Y el otro día, que me aburría como una ostra, me decidí a pasarlo al ordenador.

Y aquí tenéis esta pequeña ida de olla. Que no es la más loca que he tenido, que conste.

¡Dejadme Reviews please!

Sayonara bye, bye... (insertar el ending de **YuYuHakusho** XD)


End file.
